Monarch Mission Statement 1999
|image1 = os_a4p1_132.jpg |image2 = |type = Document |subject = Mission Statement for Monarch Solutions |author = Paul Serene |date = December 12, 1999 |time = N/A |act = Act 4: The Secret History of Time Travel |part = Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine |location = Bradbury Swimming Hall |previous = Monarch Employee Chart (PR) |next = On the Unique Nature of the Lifeboat (PR) }} is a document Narrative Object found in Act 4, Part 2 of Quantum Break. The document is a mission statement written by Paul Serene regarding the future of what will become of Monarch Solutions and all who follow the corporation. This document is determinant and only appears if the "PR" option was chosen in the first junction. Contents MONARCH SOLUTIONS Mission Statement By Paul Serene December 12, 1999 DISTRIBUTION! For approved employees only. I have' seen the path ahead, and I know it will be hard. I have founded Monarch Solutions to bring together those who will walk it with me – the elite few whose skill, dedication and passion will live on when everything else ends. To that end, 1. WE WILL WORK under my guiding vision of the future – my knowledge of what is coming. We accept that we cannot change our fate, nor can we avoid it. It is a harsh truth – but it is the truth. We will accept it and its full implications, but we will not deviate from our course, nor give in to despair, nor give up the fight. Those of us who share in this knowledge, who learn the triumphs and tragedies of the days and years to come, will look past them, and find ways to turn them to our advantage. The gray, uncertain area beyond what is known will be where we build our empire, and we build it on the hope that we can persevere – that the end isn’t our end, that we can still succeed. 2. WE WILL EXPAND Monarch’s influence and power in all possible spheres – financial, political, cultural, medical, technological, military – to the best of our ability. This is a goal unto itself. We will need to be in a position of exceptional resources and ability to act when the time comes. We will build. We will seek success and profit, not for the sake of wealth and fame, but for the sake of preparedness. 3. WE WILL DEVELOP science and technology to counter a very specific set of circumstances. This will require extensive research and experimentation, as well as a tremendous financial cost. We will not be daunted by these challenges. We will complete our work. 4. WE WILL NOT COMPROMISE. We recognize that sacrifice is required, and we are willing to pay the cost to meet our goals. There is no alternative to this. Doubt, qualms and sentiment are luxuries we cannot afford. Whatever we have to do is a lesser evil than the extinction of the entire human race, and to pretend otherwise is weakness. Nothing in the history of our planet has been as important as this. Nothing we have accomplished as a species matters if we fail in our mission. 5. WE WILL NOT FAIL. There will be many challenges in the years ahead. I know what’s coming. It can’t be averted. There’s no escaping it. But we can survive it, and we can overcome it. And we will. I am dedicating myself, this company, and every shred of willpower at my disposal to that mission. I expect the same from those who join me on it. Paul Serene Category:Act 4 Category:Narrative Objects Category:Document Collectibles Category:Quantum Break